Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 3
by Neko-Fate
Summary: So, bathing the Highblood? Sounds like a simple enough task. Well it would be if you weren't an awkward-as-fuck person when it came to nude people/troll/THINGS! And music doesn't always seem to help this either. How in the world dose this shit happen!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~QUICK RECAP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me finish, let me finish, make her your personal worker so you can learn about her, get use to the way she is, understand her better," he smiled softly sitting across from me then went on, "When you learn what has made you interested and have finished with her then you can cull her and also have a better understanding incase this happens again," he sat back in his chair letting me know he was done.

I started nodding, "Okay, that dosen't seem like too bad of an idea." He always had good advise about stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP OVER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~YOUR P.O.V.!~~~~~

It has been almost three weeks since you had been moved to the Highblood's personal slave. And since then you've found out that you had your phone and headphones where with you when you came over to this other planet. Which your so fucking happy about it's not even funny, seeing as your weapons were taken from you you needed something to keep you from going mad in this hell house. So, you keep your phone hidden from everyone when your secretly listening to your music you had on it. Though, how it's not dead yet is a mystery to you.

Right now you where in the room that was assigned to you, listening to some random Insane Clown Posse song (A/N: Yeah, there's a reason you listen to them in this which will be quit funny when we get to it!). It was a decent sized room with a human bed, couch, desk, bathroom, and all right there to your convince. Then there was a loud knock at your door, you quickly hid your phone under your pillow and went to answer the door, it was a female guard.

"The Highblood wishes you to his throne room imminently," she said in a monotone voice. You simply nodded and started to the large room.

'Wonder what shit-head wants,' you pondered as you walked down the halls you have started to memorize. Maybe he was finally ready to kill you? You shook your head and shrugged speeding up to just get whatever it was over with. When you got to the doors the troll there opened one for you and you stepped in going to the foot of the stairs before his throne. He sat there with a bored expression.

"Sir?" you questioned wanting to kill yourself for allowing him to make you address him like that.

"My bath attendant got sick and I need you to bathe me," he stated calmly with you knowing 'got sick' meaning he killed them. But, he seriously wanted you to give him a fucking bath?!  
"I'm not giving you a bath!" you exclaimed not noticing the pink heat raising to your cheeks.

"Yes, you motherfuckin' will," he said looking to you spotting your blush then smirking, "Or is Miss. I'm-All-Motherfucking-Badass nervous?"

Well that did it you were wiped of your previous worry of seeing the male naked,"No, why would I be?!"you replied now fueled with the need to prove him wrong.

"Alright," He said getting up and starting out, you following behind him. You went to the bathroom and started filling the huge-ass tub with hot water, trying not to look at the stripping male just behind you. When the tub was full the large troll stepped in, you adverted your eyes your blush returning ten-fold.

Once he was in fully and you couldn't see a thing you grabbed the stool and sat behind him deciding to start with his rats-nest of hair. You took the shower head that was there and wet it then went for the shampoo, or you thought it was shampoo you couldn't read the writing, and began to lather in through his hair. To your surprise his wild hair was REALLY freaking soft. After a few seconds of working the soap into his head you thought you heard something and paused listening closely, but it stopped when you quit rubbing the Highblood's head.

'Was he just... Purring?' You thought, 'No, I'm crazy, he's not a cat.'

You went back to scrubbing the endless amount of hair and the noise started up again, but this time you leaned closer to the troll and indeed he was purring. You sat back up stifling a giggle at the large creature's cuteness. Wait, did you just call him cute? No, its what he's doing that's cute, yeah, that's it, what he's doing.

You rinsed the suds away the started with the conditioner combing it through the thick mane with your fingers. The purring of the Highblood increasing in volume and whoa, whoa, whoa did he just? He did! He just nuzzled his head against your hand, okay you can't help it your more feminine side is there and she just giggled at the action. The troll stopped and looked at you curiously.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" he questioned.

"Nothing Sir," you said suppressing another laugh.

"DON'T motherfucking LIE to me," the indigo eyed male threatened turning to face you more which you stopped him from doing somewhat by pushing his shoulder a bit.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you," you pause for a moment thinking about if you really should tell him or make up a weird lie... Fuck it your telling, "Well, when you purr like that it's kinda cute, like a kitten.~"

"A what?" he asks quirking a brow at you.

"You know a cat, they're soft, normally fluffy, go meow," you say shrugging.

"Oh, a meow-beast," the large troll states rolling his eyes and turning away from you again. "And I'm NOT motherfucking 'cute'." you rolled your eyes at that, but didn't say anything else and went back to the cleaning session.

Once finishing with that crazy hair you went to start cleaning the make-up/face paint off. When that was done you could make out a more of his face. He was quite handsome at that with high set cheekbones, pretty full, soft looking lips, and a straight, not too long looking nose.

"What the fuck are you staring at motherfucker?" the Highblood scoffed at you.

You blushed lightly not realizing you'd been staring and quickly mumbled, "Nothing Sir," before going back to bathing him. But only blushed darker noticing that you'd already finished his upper body...

Whelp, after that you came rushing out of the bathroom face ablaze and a booming laugh following after you. You need music to get this off your mind, like, RIGHT NOW! You rushed to your room and grabbed the devise popping the ear-buds in your ears and laying down and pressing the play button on the screen.

'Just forget, just forget, just forget," you kept repeating in your head as the music came on, 'God, yes, music!' then your face darkened in shade hearing the lyrics that blasted in your head.

I wanna male some babies,  
I wanna get it on!  
I wanna make you horny,  
But I can't get it up!

You paused your music faster then you ever had in your life. Well, maybe music can't help everything...

~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GRUB GAM-GAM!~~~~

Its been two months since the first time you bathed the Highblood and now you've grown use to it as he has made you his bath attendant now too. And at this moment you were exploring a new part of the castle. This place was HUGE! You had issues remembering your way around sometimes especially when your 'master' called you from bed in the middle of the night-day whatever it was! (With the time that you've spent on this planet you learned about the sun here, and about how it could turn you to bacon in less than a minute of being exposed to it). Toady you weren't going to be doing much consorting that the Highblood would be going out and you were pretty sure he wasn't going to drag you around with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Highblood's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go get that damn mutant-fucker-girl!" I yelled at one of the guards seeing him run off after nodding. She knew I was going out today, did she NOT know that she was suppose to come with me?! She's my PERSONAL slave, of course she is suppose to go with me everywhere!

'Hmmmm, I use not to care if those fuckers came with me, but I just wonder how the motherfucker'll react to going out where they'll try to take and sell her off,' I thought silently.

This actually made me really angry. She is MY motherfucking property not some random-ass troll that they can just take! No, I can't let them get a finger on my fucking slave.

'Wait...' I paused thinking hard, 'Why do I care about what happens to this bitch? She's not special, yeah, she is a damn amusing clown, but still...' I shook the thought off.

I am The Grand Motherfucking Highblood of course I'd get pissed if someone where to even THINK about trying to take MY fucking shit! It's mine, and she is my slave therfore MY SHIT! The guard came back with the girl, practically dragging her at that. She was fighting, but without her precious knifes she couldn't do much except push them around.

'Man, for a mutant she IS pretty fucking strong,' I mused in my head, 'Hmm, well, that is one reason she peaked my interest.'

"Why the fuck do I have to go out with him?!" she yelled at the troll she pinned to him floor while I was thinking.

"Because," I started standing from my skull-throne, "I motherfuckin' said you're comin' with me."

"And why is that?" she asked standing from the troll, "You not able to find your way back without help."

At that I nearly lost it, nearly. No, for some reason I kept calm and let out a chuckle that was darker then I wanted it to sound. I think I'm gonna mess with her a bit before we go, get some good laughs.

"Oh, no, no, no it's 'cause I plan on fuckin' selling you off to some horrible troll that's gonna use you for nothing more than that damn ugly body of your's 'til you're nothin' more then bones," this kinda hurt to say. I'm not sure why, but it did and when I looked up and saw that horrid look she gave me, it only made the pain worse.

'DAMNIT! WHY DOSE IT HURT TO SEE THAT LOOK FROM HER?!' I screamed at myself. 'I'm The Grand Motherfucking Highblood, I don't feel bad about this kind of thing! I'm suppose to laugh in their damn face when they give me that look! So, why did my chest tighten into a fucking pained ball when she looked at me that way...?'

I clenched my jaw and just started walking grabbling her small arm dragging her out with me. She was so fucking small compared to just a normal sized troll. She must look damn tiny next to me. I chuckled at the thought for a second before that look she gave me flashed before my eyes again and that knot returned in the center of my chest.

'What the fuck am I thinking anymore?!'


End file.
